1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy, in particular, to a toy and for intellectual training for a child or the like to play by joining a plurality of power transmission parts freely.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an intellectual training toy for a child and the like to play by assembling a plurality of power transmission parts is known, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. 3,041,412. The intellectual training toy has a structure in which a square plate is disposed to fix on a field portion of a base member and a rotary driving member like a gear are provided on the square plate. The rotary driving member is connected to a handling disc which is arranged at a corner of the base member, through a driving mechanism provided inside the base member.
In the intellectual training toy, the rotary shaft of a gear-like rotary member of a driven member is inserted into one of small holes which are formed in the base member so that the driven member can be connected to the rotary driving member. Thus, the driven member can be rotated by rotation of the handling disc.
In such an intellectual training toy, because the relative position of the driven member to the rotary driving member is determined by the position of the holes formed in the base member, freedom of arrangement is restricted. In the structure of the intellectual training toy, because insertion of the rotary shaft into the hole can be performed only from the upper side, it is not possible to connect the driven member to the rotary driving member while the rotary driving member is rotating.